Protective nose caps for missiles, such as torpedoes, which are dropped into the water are well known in the art. Such frangible nose caps provide mechanical protection to the torpedo and its systems to the jolt of the torpedo's entry into the water. The forces of water entry experienced by most torpedoes has made it mandatory that these torpedoes be fitted with frangible nose caps.
Frangible nose caps providing mechanical protection are usually designed in a manner that they break away upon the impact of the torpedo's entry into the water. Consequently, in modern torpedoes, where an acoustic window is built into the nose section of the torpedo, this delicate region is adequately protected from mechanical damage during entry into the water, and after break away of the frangible cap, is free to function in its acoustical mode without limitations of a mechanical nature remaining attached to the torpedo.
Present torpedo systems and designs require not only protection of the nose section from mechanical shock but also require protection from possible electromagnetic interference occurring to the torpedo electronic systems prior to the entry into the water. As a result, a need for the present invention has been established. The present invention addresses the purpose of simultaneously providing mechanical protection and electromagnetic interference (EMI) protection to the torpedo electronics and other systems during the period before the torpedo enters the water.